inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Bender
About him Bender Bending Rodríguez, Sr., designated Bending Unit 22 and known as Bender, is one of the main characters in Futurama. He was made in Tijuana, serial number 2716057, Mexico in 2996. Bender drinks copious amounts of alcohol to recharge his fuel cells, while displaying symptoms similar to intoxication when he stops. He is a light silver tall robot, with a antena on top of his head, he can open his chest, and can talk. In the game He was seen in Charlie's game just with his three heads. As Charlie asked him some questions he could change his emotions and with that, he could open the three doors. ---- In Fry's game, he was seen trapped in chains by Diablo, but was then saved. Fry placed a metal plate on the melting lava, and when he used the devil's pitchfork to shot at the chains, Bender landed safetly. Bender thank Fry for saving him, and said, that he will no longer try to kill him when Fry will be sleeping. Fry was impressed, and said, that it is a true sign of friendship. Fry then gave Bender rocket boosters, and it was the only model adoptable for him. As Bender realized, that it means that he can fly out of here. Fry was angry, and remembered him, that he saved him. Bender then agreed. Bender flies out with Fry and Hermes. When they came outside, Bender said, that he had everything under control down there. Then Fry asked him, if he wants to join him, Bender said no, but Fry again remembered him about saving him, and Bender said, that Fry is going to rub that in his face everytime he has the chance. Fry also said, if he joins him, he will never mention it again, and it was a deal to Bender. Fry asked Bender, if he was designed to bend metal, and Bender aproves, and when Fry asked him if he could bend the bars, Bender aproves. In some moments, Fry asked him, why he doesn't bend them, and Bender said, that he said he could, but never said would. Then Fry remembered him again of his rescue, and Bender agreed and said, that after this they will be both even. When he bend the bars, he said, that he better go before Fry keeps asking him favors. Fry said, that he wouldn't ask him any more favors, as Bender said, that he will go to the bar refresh his circuits. Appearence * Charlie sheen saw * Futurama Saw Game Trivia * Bender had only three emotions: happy, anger and sadness. * His three heads were attached on a golden machine. ---- * In Fry's game, he was seen the same as in the series. * He was tied with chains around his chest and was above the melting lava. He was very sad. Charlie in game (5).jpg -charlie-sheen.jpg Futurama Saw game (21).jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Futurama characters Category:Non-Playable Category:Cartoon characters Category:None related characters Category:Good Category:One Time Characters Category:Helper